Prince of Pop
by hatsudami
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is the biggest pop sensation in history.Now 22,he struggles to keep it all together in the midst of constant media scrunity. after breaking up with Renji, he later falls in love with Naruto. Question is, will their relationship stand the test of time or will it fall apart like typical Hollywood romances?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE : E WEEKLY INTERVIEW

Certainly nothing comes bigger than Ichigo Kurosaki these days. Following the success of his first three albums, particularly his debut Ichigo, this small town kid from Karakura has grown within a short time space to be one of the biggest icons of all time. Despite being an idol to so many teens and preteens alike, he has issues that at times we tend to forget that he's just 21. In this exclusive interview, we sit down with the pop star to discuss everything from his new provocative image to his relationship with fellow pop star, Renji Abarai and so-called rivalry with fellow pop prince, Naruto Uzumaki.

EW: First of all, I would like to say your new long hair do looks hot

I: (laughing) Thanks

EW: What made you change it all of a sudden because we all know you for that short shoulder length spiky do?

I: Well, I just grew sick of my short do so I decided to grow it out a bit.

EW: And I must say it looks great on you. Oh by the way, have you seen any old footages or pictures of you in the early days?

I:(blushes slightly) Recently, I saw a couple performance footages of myself at home and I was pretty embarrassed and at the same time happy because it's a testament of my journey so far which I owe to my fans. It kind of makes me cringe whenever I see those photos with my old spiky hair (laughs)

EW: And that brings me to a very touchy subject that plays an important part in your career which is your image. Now there's a lot of talk that you were way too sexed up when you were younger particularly that school boy outfit you wore in _Baby one more time_ and now seeing you as a full-fledged adult, some critics believe you've gone a bit too far especially at the VMA's when you performed with a snake round your neck. Do you feel that people tend to judge you unnecessarily because that's how I see it?

I: I try hard not to pay attention to the critics because they don't know me so who are they to judge. The reason why I unbuttoned my shirt that time was basically because the location was hot and not because I was trying to be sexy. I didn't know what that word meant back then as i was confused about my sexuality then. So I don't see anything wrong with my image and apparently my family, friends and fans don't see anything wrong with my image. Besides, every teen out there could relate with me because teenagehood is the time for discovery of various elements and thus the issue of our sexuality. My image basically represents the point I've reached in my life and right now I'm proud to say i'm an full fledged adult who's comfortable in his own skin. Besides, is it a sin to be sexy?

EW: How did your dad take it when he discovered you are bisexual?

I: It's funny because all this time he and mum already knew without me telling them and they took it quite well to the extent that we now joke about it.

EW: What made you discover that you are bisexual?

I: I don't really know how it started but what I do know is ever since I hit puberty, I had always had this strange attraction to men pretty much the same why I loved women.

EW: Speaking of which there happen to be rumours of you dating a certain somebody…..

I:(smirks mischievously) Oh you mean, Renji?

EW: Wait, so you two are dating?

I: ( laughs) Yes. It's actually funny considering that we have been good friends for years but you know it's all good and the cool thing about him is that he actually brings out my naughty side a lot.

(general laughter)

EW: Hmm...so that explains this album's sexual nature !

I:( chuckles lightly) Well kind of. Though the album does talk about about other things like broken hearts, dancing and stuff like that. The sex aspect is something I've wanted to explore for so long. My last album kind of dealt with it but not properly as i was still coming out of my shell then. And of my albums so far, this is my favourite.

EW: So how was it working with your dad this time because I know both of you did a song together?

I: The old man is a pure genius. I mean I'm ever so grateful that I have such a strong inspiration like him. I remeber growing up and literally asking my mum to turn on the TV every time he's on so that I coulld watch learn from the master. This song in particular is so personal considering that we both wrote it together .

EW: And you also worked with another icon, this time Naruto Uzumaki, how was that?

I: Naruto is such a sweet guy and a fantastic performer. I've seen him do his thing a few months ago and I was completely blown away because seriously I never thought that we would both be where we are today. I mean, after Mickey Mouse Club, I thought we would both end up as regular college kids but it's great how things turned out.

EW: So you're saying you guys aren't rivals?

I: Hell no! (laughs)

EW: You truly are an idol to millions like Naruto but do you ever get nervous or insecure?

I:Oh Yeah! Especially when the show's just beginning but after the third song, I would like relax a bit. As for my insecurities, I try not to pay attention to the media because once I do,I would certainly lose my mind.

EW: Well that's hard to believe.

I: (chuckles) I'm only human.

EW: What mark do you intend to leave in the next like ten years?

I: How much of a great performer I am because that's pretty much my life now.

Ichigo's fourth studio album _**IN THE ZONE **_is out September 14 and his new single Slave 4 U is out now

This is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh. I would be working on more fanfics and this one too. Naru/Ichi sparks would develop much later.


	2. Womanizer

**WOMANIZER**

Ichigo could not help it but cry despite it being against his character. A couple of hours ago, he caught Renji cheating with another guy. He knows he's meant to be happy but still he's miserable as Renji's not just anybody, he's his first true love, thus the reason why the stupid break-up hurts. And what's more the media is having a field day with it as Renji accused him of being unfaithful in his new music video _Cry Me a River _whereas he is the cheat.

_ What is a man to do at this rate? _He asked himself. Then like a strike of lightening a little idea popped into his head. With an evil smirk plastered on his face, he grabbed his Blackberry and dialed a number. "Hello" came a deep baritone. "hey Sosuke, it's me Ichigo" Sosuke Aizen is CEO of Arrancar Records, the label responsible for Ichigo's career success. "Ah Ichigo-kun, how may I help you." Ichigo's smirk broadened. "well let's just say I've already chosen my next single." He said gleefully.

"Hmmm and which song do you have in mind?" asked Sosuke. "Womanizer" Ichigo responded with a tone of gleeful bitterness in his voice. Sosuke chuckled at the other end of the phone. " If that's what you want then so be it. After all, you deserve much better than to be treated like some whore which I know you're not." As soon as the phone hung up, Ichigo cackled wildly. "Oh vengeance is sweet"

Renji groans as he slowly wakes up. The booze was really doing his head in and worst of all the bitch he picked up from the club last night was still sleeping. He yawning, he walks into the kitchen makes himself some coffee and jumps unto the sofa. He turns on the TV. His eyes popped out as there on the television was a sexy orange head sex kitten lay down in a sauna wriggling his sexy behind in all his naked glory. Realising that it was his ex Ichigo, he turned up the volume to hear his song:

_Superstar _  
><em> Where you from, how's it going? <em>  
><em> I know you <em>  
><em> Gotta clue, what your doing <em>  
><em> You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here <em>  
><em> But I know what you are, what you are, baby<em>

The video quickly switches from the nude scene to another scene where Ichigo and his on screeen beau who is surprisely Naruto are in the club flirting.

Then Ichigo climbs on top of Naruto and starts grinding his body and wriggling his hips against Naruto's, an action that elicited a jealous growl from Renji.

_ Look at you _  
><em> Gettin' more than just re-up <em>  
><em> Baby, you <em>  
><em> Got all the puppets with their strings up <em>  
><em> Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em <em>  
><em> I know what you are, what you are, baby <em>

The video then moves from the club scene to a what looks like an office setting. Naruto and his friends are seen checking out a brown haired Ichigo who bent over the fountain to drink some water. Then Naruto walks over Ichigo and places his hands over Ichigo's hips, causing Renji to hiss in anger.

_ Womanizer _  
><em> Woman-Womanizer <em>  
><em> You're a womanizer <em>  
><em> Oh Womanizer <em>  
><em> Oh You're a Womanizer Baby <em>  
><em> You, You You Are <em>  
><em> You, You You Are <em>  
><em> Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer<em>  
><em> Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) <em>  
><em> Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)<em>

_ You Got Me Goin' _  
><em> You're also Charmin' <em>  
><em> But I can't do it <em>  
><em> U Womanizer <em>

Once the chorus starts, Ichigo grabs Naruto and pushes unto the chair. Then he and his back-up dancers start dancing in a way Renji had never seen him do before. In between, the were some snippets of the nude shot Renji had seen earlier. It then moves to the club where Ichigo is seen slamming Naruto against the wall and actually kissing him and grinding against.

_ Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) _  
><em> Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) <em>

_ You Say I'm Crazy _  
><em> I got your crazy<em>  
><em> You're nothing but <em>  
><em> A Womanizer <em>

The next scene shows Ichigo in a skinbearing catsuit walking into what looked like an old warehouse. Naruto was tied up to a chair and blindfolded. Then Ichigo starts caressing Naruto's chest and rubbing his leg against his erection. Afterwards, he bends low and licks his neck. Sitting on his laps, he then unzips the catsuit and takes it off.  
><em> Daddy-O <em>  
><em> You got the swagger of a champion <em>  
><em> Too bad for you <em>  
><em> You just can't find the right companion <em>  
><em> I guess when you have won too many, makes it hard <em>  
><em> It could be easy <em>  
><em> Who you are, that's just who you are, baby <em>

_ Lollipop _  
><em> Must mistake me you're a sucker <em>  
><em> To think that I <em>  
><em> Would be a victim of another <em>  
><em> Say it, play it how you wanna <em>  
><em> But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby <em>

Then a shower scene appears with Ichigo and Naruto getting hot and heavy. Renji was sure he saw Naruto giving him a blow job. Some of the earlier scenes,particularly the shower scenes re-appear.

_ Womanizer _  
><em> Woman-Womanizer <em>  
><em> You're a womanizer <em>  
><em> Oh Womanizer <em>  
><em> Oh You're a Womanizer Baby <em>  
><em> You, You You Are <em>  
><em> You, You You Are <em>  
><em> Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer <em>

_ Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) _  
><em> Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) <em>

_ You Got Me Goin' _  
><em> You're also Charmin' <em>  
><em> But I can't do it <em>  
><em> U Womanizer <em>

_ Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) _  
><em> Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) <em>

_ You Say I'm Crazy _  
><em> I got your crazy!<em>  
><em> You're nothing but <em>  
><em> A Womanizer <em>

The video then climaxs with Ichigo driving into Naruto's home and walking into the house, something that made Renji feel guilty. Upon getting into Naruto's house, he notices clothes thrown around into different directions. Suspicious, he walks up the stairs to Naruto's room. Upon getting there, he sees Naruto kissing another guy who was played by Sasuke. Annoyed, Ichigo grabs Renji throws him unto the floor. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a vile of what looks like poison and pours it into Narutos mouth. Afterwards he leaves the house. Seconds later, police come in to find Naruto's dead body. The video then ends with the nude shot with Ichigo smirking directly at the camera.

_ Maybe if we both lived in different worlds_  
><em> (Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer) <em>  
><em> It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl <em>  
><em> But I can't 'cause we don't <em>  
><em> You... <em>

_ Womanizer _  
><em> Woman-Womanizer <em>  
><em> You're a womanizer <em>  
><em> Oh Womanizer <em>  
><em> Oh You're a Womanizer Baby <em>  
><em> You, You You Are <em>  
><em> You, You You Are <em>  
><em> Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer <em>

_ Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) _  
><em> Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) <em>

_ You Got Me Goin' _  
><em> You're also Charmin' <em>  
><em> But I can't do it <em>  
><em> U Womanizer <em>

_ Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) _  
><em> Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) <em>

_ You Say I'm Crazy _  
><em> I got your crazy!<em>  
><em> You're nothing but <em>  
><em> A Womanizer <em>

_ Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) _  
><em> Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) <em>

_ Womanizer _  
><em> Woman-Womanizer <em>  
><em> You're a womanizer <em>  
><em> Oh Womanizer <em>  
><em> Oh You're a Womanizer Baby <em>

Renji shuddered with fear as soon as he saw the video. "what have I done?" he muttered. And what makes things worse is the fact that Naruto who's meant to be bitter rivals with Ichigo is actually supporting him.

** I know it was a little crappy but please bear with me as I'm new to all this. Next chapter is when all the fun starts.**_  
><em>


	3. Reunion

**Ok I know I've been away from the fanfiction world for too long. But the thing is, I had some personal issues to deal with and again, the internet in my former school was fucking up. That's right people, I moved to Dubai recently and I am happily settling in school. So I decided to delay NaruIchi action for a while. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. **_**PSST: I don't own Bleach or Naruto or any other material. No copyright infringement intended. Please no harsh reviews, I'm still new to this you know. Also Lelouch and Luffy would debut in this chapter as their best friends and fellow pop princes.**_

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

"Hello Kitten" Ichigo giggled softly as the warm muscular arms of his lover wrapped around his waist. Trust Naruto to call him something as perverted and sexy as that. " Awww, you fellas look so cute." said their best friend, Lelouch Vi Britannia. " Yeah you dudes better hurry up and get married already." joked Luffy, their other best friend. The other laughed. " Geez Luff Luff." Said Naruto. Ever since the good old days as Mouseketeers, these four have been inseperable. Even with their busy schedules considering the height of their popularity, especially Ichigo, they still hang out and mess around like the little eight year-olds they were a couple of years ago. Ironically, they are all pop princes; however, it is obvious who is the most popular of the quartet.

"Hey remember our first performance together?" asked Luffy. Lelouch chuckled, " Yeah, Ichigo was such a diva back then." he said with a bright smirk on his face. Ichigo playfully shoved him. "OI!" he shouted. Ichigo sniggered. Naruto picks up a hairbrush and starts singing.

_I know you've been waiting, yeah__  
><em>_I've been watching you, yeah__  
><em>_I know you wanna get up, yeah__  
><em>_Come on___

_Chorus:___

_Everybody, come on, dance and sing__  
><em>_Everybody, get up and do your thing__  
><em>_Everybody, come on, dance and sing__  
><em>_Everybody, get up and do your thing_

As soon as Ichigo hears his lover's voice, he picks up a hairspray can and sings along:

_Let the music take control__  
><em>_Find a groove and let yourself go__  
><em>_When the room begins to sway__  
><em>_You know what I'm trying to say_

The other two giggle and also join in:

_Come on, take a chance__  
><em>_Get up and start the dance__  
><em>_Let the D.J. shake you__  
><em>_Let the music take you_

ALL:_  
><em>_Everybody, come on, dance and sing__  
><em>_Everybody, get up and do your thing__  
><em>_Everybody, come on, dance and sing__  
><em>_Everybody, get up and do your thing_

Lelouch: _Let your body take a ride__  
><em>_Feel the beat and step inside__  
><em>_Music makes the world go 'round__  
><em>_You can turn your troubles upside down_

Naruto: _Gonna have to change your mind__  
><em>_Gonna leave your troubles behind__  
><em>_Your body gets the notion__  
><em>_When your feet can make the motion_

Ichigo and Naruto:_ Everybody, come on, dance and sing__  
><em>_Everybody, get up and do your thing__  
><em>_Everybody, come on, dance and sing__  
><em>_Everybody, get up and do your thing…._

Meanwhile, their fathers were listening to their mini concert. " Just like good ol'days, ne Charles?" asked Isshin. Charles Vi Britannia chuckled. " Reminds me of when we all started out" commented Monkey D. Dragon. Minamoto nodded in agreement " True" Just like their sons, they started out as teen heartthrobs as members of super group 'The Visored' .Despite going solo several years later, the quartet are jolly good best friends. Then suddenly, they hear Ichigo hit a very high note. " Whoa, that kid sure got a voice." Said Minamoto. Isshin grinned proudly. " That's Ichigo for you." Charles smirked. "Doesn't that sound like a certain chap we know?" he mused. The others sniggered. "Obviously Big Daddy himself." said Dragon as he patted Isshin on the shoulder.

"Man, I wish we could go back to being kids." Said Luffy. Ichigo smirked " So that you would go around and be throwing stink bombs around, ne?" Luffy's face flushed as the others roared with laughter. "Yeah, those were the days" he muttered. Ichigo chuckled. "So, how are rehearsals for the big one?" asked Lelouch. A large cat-like grin crept upon Ichigo's face. "Can't tell you much about that but, it would blow your minds I guarantee you." he replied. Luffy patted him in the back " Trust Ichi-kun, it's bound to be fierce as always." He said.

Meanwhile, a certain red-haired pop star is in the studio writing what would be his third album. " Whatcha got there Renji?" asked Ikkaku as he looked over his shoulder. Renji tried to hide it from him but it was too late as Ikkaku snatched the paper from him. "Whoa! You truly are serious about this little apology." he said as he read the song. Renji growled as he snatched the paper back. Despite how late it is for his apology, he still feels like apologizing as the guilt inside of him is really eating up inside. "Dude, like seriously, there's no way you two will ever get back together so just let it go. Besides, you should have apologized earlier." said Ikkaku. Renji sighed in defeat. No matterhowmuch he hates it, Ikkaku is right.

**Phew! That ends chapter 3. I know I promised some NaruIchi action but I decided to reserve it till later.**


	4. Change

_**Ok, I am still thinking about saving the big award performance for later. Also NaruIchi business will also come in the next chapter. So in this one, Ichigo releases a new single featuring his mentor and label boss Aizen who is also a rapper and the Madonna of the pop world in this universe (Isshin is the Whitney minus drugs though) . The song is Change by HyunAh. Enjoy. Ichigo would be quite risqué in this one like all of his current videos.**_

_**CHAPTER 4: CHANGE**_

[Intro]

_Yeah, this, I'm bring it bring it let let's go_  
>The song begins as a mysterious lone figure wearing a silver hoodie, a black vest and a pair of dark jeans makes his way into an abandoned warehouse. The camera closes in to reveal Ichigo's face. He then starts singing and dancing to the hook with some back up dancers. As verse one begins, Ichigo is seen grinding his body against the wall and singing. The dance sequence from earlier is shown only this time Ichigo is shown without his hoodie, instead hewears a top hat<p>

_[Hook]  
>Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change<br>Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change  
>Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change<br>Uh uh uh uh uh uh change change change change change_

[1A]  
>Da ttokgateun geot malgo nareul wihan slogan<br>Da biseutan saenggakdeul malgo nareul wihan logo  
>What you want? (what you do)<br>Tell me baby what you do  
>Eonjena nunchi boji malgo step step swagger<p>

In the second part of the song, he is sitting in an armchair dressed a suit (sans a tie or shirt)._  
>[1B]<br>(I can change) amuri eoryeodo  
>(You can change) nuga mwora haedo<br>(We can change) modu nae mamdaero pop pop pop ma collar  
>(Do it up) singyeong sseuji malgo<br>(Take it on) modu haneul wiro  
>(Jumping up) do it do it do it better<em>

During the bridge the earlier scenes plus the chair scene are shown .

[C]

(Ch ch ch change)  
>Boy boy boy saenggakdaero change<br>(Ch ch ch chang

e)_  
>Girls girls girls nareul ttara change<em>

During this part of the chorus, all the dancers gather around Ichigo whilst he grind his body against one dancers and basically run their their hands all over his chest. * that's why Ichigo is called _King of Sex_ by his fans in this world*_  
>(Modu da change) modu da change<br>(Modeun geol change) modeun geol change  
>(Ijeneun change) ijeneun change<br>I'm gonna change change change change change  
>[1A]<em>

Aizen is then seen leaning against the wall rapping as Ichigo is dancing seductively and walking towards him. The scene shifts to Aizen sitting on an armchair as Ichigo makes his way towards him. _  
>1, 2, 3 Ah~<br>Let's get let's get let's movin'  
>Let's get let's get let's get started<br>You you you you ready?  
>Yeah~ we just burn it!<br>__[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
>Jakkuman sigani ga gwaenhan geokjeongman neureoga wae nan<br>Ireoke jinaenneunji ppeonhan maldeulman neureonwa all night_

During his part, Ichigo dances in his typical provocative manner in front of his boss who literally rubs his ass. During the bridge and chorus, the dance sequence is shown again. However during the tunnel scene, Ichigo and Aizen are grinding against each other on the wall.

Gomin gomin ije geumanhae wae iri wae iri pihagiman hae  
>Deoneun deoneun sogiji malgo show me what you got<p>

_[2B]  
>(I can change) ajigeun mollado<br>(You can change) nuga nal magado  
>(We can change) modu nae meotdaero pop pop pop ma collar<br>(Do it up) nunchiboji malgo  
>(Take it on) modu soneul wiro<br>(Jumping up) do it do it do it better_

[C]  
>(Ch ch ch change)<br>Boy boy boy saenggakdaero change  
>(Ch ch ch change)<br>Girls girls girls nareul ttara change  
>(Modu da change) modu da change<br>(Modeun geol change) modeun geol change  
>(Ijeneun change) ijeneun change<br>I'm gonna change change change change change

There's a dance break that shows Ichigo break dancing in the rain. There's also a scene that shows Ichigo and Aizen having sex in a car(whilst shooting this scene and the office scene there were no other crew member present on the set save for the director and cameraman,just like all the risqué scenes in any Ichigo Kurosaki video)

[D]

Naneun dalla hana hana wonhaneun geol naega naega change  
>Jigeumbuteo I can change<br>Ijebuteo you can change  
>Modeun geol da we can change change change<p>

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change  
>Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change<br>Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh change  
>Uh uh uh uh uh uh<p>

During the final chorus, the earlier scenes are replayed. The video ends with Ichigo with his pants off smirking at the camera as he masturbates.

[C]  
>(Ch ch ch change)<br>Boy boy boy saenggakdaero change  
>(Ch ch ch change)<br>Girls girls girls nareul ttara change  
>(Modu da change) modu da change<br>(Modeun geol change) modeun geol change  
>(Ijeneun change) ijeneun change<br>I'm gonna change change change change change

_**Ichigo is an ambassador for the gay and bisexuals in the sense that he believes that everyone has the right to fall in love with whoever they want irrespective of their sex. That's why he always puts the risqué stuff that most of his peers are afraid of talking about or showing. That's why fans have called him the King of Sex. I'm considering doing a spin-off that would focus on other pop princes as considering the height of Ichigo's popularity, many characters in-universe have declared him King of Pop. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was inspired by Britney and Madonna's relationship, so I decided to pair those two up. Will update soon.**_


	5. Who's Next Show Me Your Love

_**OK, now I kinda remixed 'Who's Next' by 4minute to make it fit into the universe I created. Also, since it is a reunion special, how about a little TVXQ Super Junior. So enjoy.**_

**WHO'S NEXT/ SHOW ME YOUR LOVE**

The stage is filled with various artists signed onto both Arrancar Records and Konoha Records.

_Everyone: Let's go , Let's go , Let's go , Let's go_

Visored step forward together wearing matching white suits like the ones they wore in _My Fair Lady _music video, much to the delight of the audience as they cheered with excitement. _  
>Isshin: Throw your hands in the air, Right now Hey!<em>

_Visored: ijejunbihaebwa Who's Next? _

_Everyone: Kyuubi  
>Visored: jigeumboyeojwobwa Who's Next?<em>

_Everyone: Kyuubi  
>Visored: jomdeodeullyeojwobwa Who's Next? <em>

_Everyone: Who's Next?_

_Visored & Sosuke: Kyuubi, Kyuubi Keep Running Running Hey!_

The Visored then step aside as though waiting for someone. It is then that prostethics go off and the little heavenly princes all dressed up in cute little black suits make their way to the stage, sending the crowd into a frenzy and as they scream and cheer with excitement. There had been rumours of a possible Kyuubi comeback, however, no one expected it to be this grand with their fathers backing them up.

_Kyuubi: ijejunbidwaesseo Who's Next? _

_Everyone: Kyuubi  
>Kyuubi: jigeumboyeojulge Who's Next? <em>

_Everyone: Kyuubi  
>Kyuubi: keugedeullyeojulge Who's Next? <em>

_Everyone: Who's Next?  
>Kyuubi and Visored: Kyuubi, Kyuubi Keep Running Running Hey!<em>

_Everyone:Kyuubi_

_Luffy: uriga baro jigeumbuteo boyeojulge  
>isigani kkeutnagal ttae kkaji hamkke<em>

_Naruto: hanadulssik boyeojulge ijebuteo Let's get down_

_Lelouch: ppareugo neuringeon sanggwani eobseo  
>uriga deullyeojumyeon moduda hip song<em>

_Luffy:amugeotdo saenggakhaji malgo listen  
>urin meoributeo balkkeutkkaji Hot issue<em>

_Ichigo: modu da get up the way  
>ijen naega deo higher<br>say rararararararara  
>sorijilleo deo keuge<br>uril neukkyeobwa stay here (stay here)  
>say rararararararara<em>

_Visored: ijejunbihaebwa Who's Next? _

_Everyone: Kyuubi  
>Visored: jigeumboyeojwobwa Who's Next? <em>

_Everyone: Kyuubi  
>Visored: jomdeodeullyeojwobwa Who's Next? <em>

_Everyone: Who's Next?  
>Visored: Kyuubi, Kyuubi Keep Running Running Hey<em>

_Kyuubi: ijejunbidwaesseo Who's Next? _

_Everyone: Kyuubi  
>Kyuubi: jigeumboyeojulge Who's Next? <em>

_Everyone: Kyuubi  
>Kyuubi: keugedeullyeojulge Who's Next? <em>

_Everyone: Who's Next?  
>Kyuubi and Visored: Kyuubi, Kyuubi Keep Running Running Hey!<em>

_Everyone: Let's go! Kyuubi go! Kyuubi go! Kyuubi go! Kyuubi go!  
>Isshin: Ladies and gentle man- introducing, the one ! the only !most incredible ! Kyuubi go!<em>

Everyone cheered as they finished the song. Then another song starts :

_[Dragon-Rap]_

_Yeah~ What a sweet time!_

_Kyuubi with a new family Visored!_

_The reason why I'm shy! Because of your blue eyes!_

_Pure Beauty! Don't hide it from my side!_

_You know it. It's like bling bling ball!_

_Can't stop it even though it's not that cool._

_[Luffy-Rap]_

_Arumdaun nunkochul barabomyon_

_orinshijol somsatangi to olla_

_gudewa ham-ke gu shijo-rul chuog hal su inun_

_henguni nege dagaondamyon haha_

_[Ichigo]_

_Gamchwowadon gude maumul ijen bol su ige hejwoyo_

_[Isshin]_

_Noui jonhwa soge sumanhun saram gu soge amuin nanun shirhoyo_

_[Lelouch]_

_Nomu ore gidarin narul ajigdo mollayo nan yogi inunde_

_[Charles]_

_Ojig gude mamul tara nega ganun goshiramyon_

_[Naruto & Minamoto]_

_That's what I see in your eyes_

_[All]_

_Just show me your love_

_[Ichigo]_

_(Just show me your love)_

_[All]_

_To onjena hamke idorog_

_[Charles]_

_Nan gido halgeyo_

_[All]_

_Jigum ne maumdo hinnunsoge sahyoga_

_[Isshin]_

_Guriumi nomu manhjanha_

_[All]_

_I'll go anywhere_

_[Minamoto]_

_I'll go anywhere_

_[All]_

_Gude wonhanun odirado_

_[Naruto]_

_Ne sonul jabayo_

_[All]_

_Hin nuni omyon gu nunul tago nara_

_[Luffy]_

_On sesangul neryoda bol su ige_

_[Dragon]_

_Bumbinun gori sumanhun saram gu soge gudeman boyoyo_

_[Isshin]_

_Nanun jigum sarainun gongayo hengboghe midulsu obso i gibun_

_[Naruto]_

_Dugundenun ne mami nomu oseghe jijiman to idero joha_

_[Minamoto]_

_Gojidmaldo gwenchanhayo anajugo shiphungolyo_

_[Lelouch & Charles]_

_That's what I see in your eyes_

_[Kibum,Sungmin,Siwon,Iteuk,Jaejoong,Yesung,Yunho,Eunhyuk]_

_Just show me your love_

_[Luffy:]_

_Just show me your love_

_[All:]_

_Gudeyege hagophun yegi_

_[Dragon:]_

_Nan nomu manhjiman_

_[All:]_

_Onulmankhumun barabogiman heyo_

_[Lelouch]_

_Nunbid manurodo aljanha_

_[All]_

_I'll go anywhere_

_[Naruto]_

_I'll go anywhere_

_[All]_

_Nomu tatuthan gude nune_

_[Luffy]_

_Nega damgineyo_

_[All]_

_Gunyang johungolyo gyothe idanun godo_

_[Dragon]_

_Sori obshi dagaon gyoul soge_

_[Charles]_

_Gudeye mosub gudero saragajwoyo_

_[Ichigo]_

_Ochomyon nega anun godo nomu jogumilka bwa nan gogjongi doenungolyo_

_[Dragon-Rap]_

_Cause I love you my princess_

_naui saranghanun gude nega wonhanun gon jolde byonchi anhgo_

_namanul barabonun nunbichinde boyojwo mangsorijima_

_[All]_

_Just show me your love_

_[Ichigo]_

_(Just show me your love)_

_[All]_

_To onjena hamke idorog_

_[Isshin]_

_Nan gido halgeyo_

_[All]_

_Jigum ne maumdo hinnun soge sagyoga_

_[Luffy]_

_Guriumi nomu manhjanha_

_[All]_

_I'll go anywhere_

_[Charles]_

_(I'll go anywhere)_

_[All]_

_Gude wohanun odirado_

_[Dragon]_

_Ne sonul jabayo_

_[All]_

_Hin nuni omyon gu nunul tago nara_

_[Lelouch]_

_On sesangul neryoda bol su ige_

_[Luffy-Rap]_

_Hana (one) dul (two) set (thre) net (uh)_

_shin shinnage noraboja dong dongsangi gollyodo joha_

_chuun gyoul nega norul nogyojulke ha_

_[Dragon-Rap]_

_Hanurul bomyo guderul saranghanda sorichyodon mal_

_sehayan nun soge mudhindamyon kochuro pigil barajyo_

_[Luffy-Rap]_

_Gudenun morugo ijyo_

_uriga onu senga hanaga dwejyo_

_yongwonthorog hamke_

Everybody cheers as they finish their performance. Both then gave each other a group hug which made everyone the room, particularly the ladies yell '_Kawaii!_'

_**So guys. What better way to kick off an award show then to have two of the world's biggest boybands perform together. Crazy huh? I always wanted both groups to reunite and possibly do a duet together. Well looks like that is happening. A little note here: Ichigo, Lelouch, Naruto and Luffy formed a group called Kyuubi about a 5 years ago, around the time their solo careers took off. They went on a two year hiatus as a result of their solo careers especially when one considers Ichigo's enormous popularity. Anyway, this is just part one of the awardshow special, so stay tuned.**_


	6. Animex Awards Part 1

_**Ok guys. Here is part 2 of the Animex Awards.**_

_Voice over: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your hosts, Inuyasha and Usagi Tsukino._

_The audience cheers as the two hosts descended onto the stage, Inuyasha dressed in a red tux and Usagi looking stunning in a pink floral gown._

Inuyasha: How y'all doing? ( The audience cheers)

Usagi: Whoa! So many people here tonight huh, Inu-chan?

Inuyasha: (nods in agreement) Hell yeah! And something tells me that tonight is going to be all about surprises.

Usagi: Yes. Let's get this party started, shall we?

Inuyasha: Here to present the first award of the night are two of the sexiest singers on the planet, Rukia Kuchiki and Luka Megurine.

_Focus shifts to the smaller stage where the twoladies are dressed in sexy blackless numbers, Rukia's black and gold, Luka's red._

Rukia: Every year there is always a bunch of new talent with a thirst for greatness.

Luka: Tonight we shall honour the newbie who has proven that he or she has what it takes to rise to the top.

Rukia: Here are the nominees for Rookie of the Year.

_VOICE OVER FROM VIDEO_

_ROOKIE OF THE YEAR_

_Konoha_

_Ying Yang_

_A Squad_

_Monsta_

_Rina and Len_

_Straw Hats_

Rukia: And the winner is…

Luka: (opens the envelope and reads) KONOHA!

_The audience cheers as the rookies make their way to the podium whilst their single Climax Jump plays in the background._

Rock Lee: (holds the award and stares at it in wonder) Whoa. First and foremost, I will like to thank our families, our management Leaf Entertainment and all our fans. Thank you so much.

_The audience cheers as they all get off the stage._

_VOICE OVER: Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the award for best female artiste are Isshin Kurosaki and Sosuke Aizen._

_Both men descend onto the other stage._

Isshin: This award celebrates the talent, grace, beauty and intellect of the ladies because without them, this world would not be the same.

Sosuke: Here are the nominees for Best Female Artiste.

_VOICE OVER: BEST FEMALE PERFORMANCE_

_Rukia Kuchiki- MR Q_

_Inoue Orihime- Kiss me Baby_

_Hatsune Miku- Kutabare PTA_

_Usagi Tsukino- U go Girl_

_Saaya- Talking to Myself_

_Sakura- Candy _

_C.C.- Dancing Queen_

Sosuke: And the winner is….( _he and Isshin open the envelope together )_

Both: USAGI TSUKINO!

_The audience cheers as Usagi comes through a door on stage and heads to the podium to pick up her award._

Usagi: Wow! This is so amazing. I would like to thank my family, friends, my label Senshi Records, my manager Galaxia and my fans. And I dedicate this award to all my ladies out there, you guys rock. (The ladies in the room cheer loudly as they walk off the stage)

Inuyasha: Congratulations Usagi-chan. Now guys get ready because coming on stage right now is the one the only, Sasuke. _(The audience cheers as their attention shifts to the main stage where Sasuke is standing with his band.)_

_Kodoku ni obieta__  
><em>_Tsuki wa sora wo dakishimenagara__  
><em>_namida de mienai anata wo sagashite sakenda___

_Anata no hitomi ni utsuru watashi wa waratteita__  
><em>_mou nidoto aeru hohoemi no mae ni__  
><em>_kurayami sakebitsudzukeru anata ga mieru__  
><em>_dou sugite___

_kowareru hodo watashi wo tsuyoku dakishimete__  
><em>_mou ichido aenu nara yume no naka de ii__  
><em>_towa no nemuri wo kudasai___

_kowareru hodo watashi wo tsuyoku dakishimete__  
><em>_yume kara samete wa kieru anata no egao wo__  
><em>_itoshisugiru sono koe mo__  
><em>_mou ichido aeru kara yakusoku shita kara__  
><em>_afureru hodo no ai de yasashiku tsutsunde__  
><em>_towa no nemuri wo kudasai___

_anata ga mienai__  
><em>_anata ga mienai_

_(The crowd cheers as soon as he finishes his performance)_

Usagi: Things are about to get heated up. To present the Best Male Artiste Award are two of the most talented singers on this planet. Give it up for Hatsune Miku and Minako Aino.

_The crowd cheers as both ladies step down appear on the stage, dressed in cute floral numbers._

Minako: Ladies brace yourself because this category has some of the most talented and sexy fellas on the planet.

Miku: You got that right. Not only are these men talented but also they are hotties too.

Minako: Here are the nominees for Best Male Artiste

_VOICEOVER_

_Best Male Artiste_

_Renji Abarai: Losing My Way_

_Inuyasha: Whistle_

_Sasuke: Returner_

_Naruto- Save the one Save the All_

_Ichigo Kurosaki: Agent I_

_Sosuke Aizen: For Your Entertainment_

Minako: And the winner is….. (Miku opens the envelope)

Miku: ICHIGO KUROSAKI!( Ichigo gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips as he got off his seat. The entire auditorium gave him a standing ovation as he made his way to the stage.)

Ichigo: Man I'm lost for words. (_More screams and cheers_) It's almost like yesterday when I walked up this same podium as a mere teeny rookie. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for every single one of you in this room. Thank you so much. I love y'all . Peace. (The crowd continues to cheer as he walked off)

_**That's all for part 2. Sorry if it was a bit shorter than expected. Now, a couple of facts that I omitted. First and foremost, Kyuubi is a six-man band not 4, the reason being that Light Yagami suffered a back injury a couple of months before the show and Natsu was away on location for his newest movie and as a result they both couldn't attend the show, which explains why Lelouch and Luffy sang their parts. That would also explain why they didn't appear in earlier chapters. After the awards show special, I shall expand on that by having them both appear Another note is that Luffy is the lead rapper of the group though he sings sometimes. Ichigo started this project called ' Project I' where every single month he would drop a new single, so for this particular month, he dropped 'Agent I' which is, if you know Mandopop well, a parody of Jolin Tsai's song, 'Agent J' and the prequel to 'Toxic'. As the story progresses, more characters would be introduced. Please read my two new Prince of Pop spin offs 'Prince Luffy' and Prince Lelouch'. I am already working spin offs for the others too and would do a Kyuubi story later and a possible one that centers on their female rivals, also there would be a special fanfic separate from the main series.. This one is 'I Chronicles', a series of short movies that focuses on the Agent I character. More details on that later.**_


	7. Animex Awards Part 2

This is part 3. Enjoy.

VOICEOVER: Ladies and gentlemen, Kenshin.

Kenshin: Is it me or things getting hotter? ( crowds cheers) Right now, here are the nominees for Best Pop and RNB Video

Voiceover

BEST POP AND RNB VIDEO

Usagi Tsukino- U Go Girl

Renji Abarai- Losing My Way

Ichigo Kurosaki- Agent I

Sosuke Aizen- For your Entertainment

Hatsune Miku- Kutabare PTA

C.C. - Dancing Queen

Kenshin: And the winner is…..( opens the envelope) ICHIGO KUROSAKI.

(Naruto pecked Ichigo on the cheek as his lover got up. On his way to the podium, he gave his dad a large bear hug before running off to receive his award.)

Ichigo: Thanks guys. Now there are some important people I forgot to mention. First and foremost, my dad. Dad, I love you. You are the best teacher I could ever ask for. ( Everyone shouted Awwww whilst Isshin burst into tears of joy whilst Sosuke patted him on the shoulder.) He is not the only teacher I have. Aizen-sempai, thanks for believing in me when no one could. If not for that little push you gave me, Lord knows where I would be today. (Aizen grinned at that statement) The rest of the Visored, Uzumaki-sempai, Monkey-sempai and Britannia-sempai, thanks for being there for me and being great dads. ( The entire room bursts into laughter) Lastly, I would love to thank my brothers, Kyuubi. ( His bandmates cheered) I love y'all. To the rest of the Arrancar family, thanks guys, I appreciate it. Lastly my fans. Thanks for your support. If it weren't for you, I won't be the man I have become already.

Everyone cheered as he walked off.

Usagi: Congrats Ichi. Now let's get this party started. Guys give it up for Naruto.

1! 2! 3!  
>Naruto: Ni nuneul bomyeon nan Trouble Maker<p>

Ichigo then appears out of nowhere much to the delight of the crowd as they roared with excitement.  
>Ichigo: Ni gyeote seomyeon nan Trouble Maker<p>

Naruto and Ichigo both walk up to each other as they sing their parts. Upon getting to the chorus, they both dance together.  
>Naruto: Jogeumssik deo deo deo<br>Ichigo:Galssurok deo deo deo

Naruto: Ijen nae mameul nado eojjeol su eopseo

Both: Niga nareul itjji mothage jakku ni apeseo tto  
>Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoseonal su eoptdorok<p>

Naruto takes Ichigo's hand and trails it up to his lips, prompting Ichigo to look away much to the delight of fans.  
>Ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli taranabeoryeo<br>Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!  
>Trouble Maker! <p>

Naruto: Trouble Maker!  
>Ichigo: Trouble Maker!<p>

Ichigo heads to the back whilst Naruto does a solo dance. When it's his turn, Ichigo bursts in with some back up dancers. After doing his thing, he links his arm around Naruto's and gently caresses his chest.  
>Naruto: Trouble Maker!<br>Ichigo: Trouble Maker!

Ichigo:  
>Ni mameul kkaemulgo domangchil geoya goyangicheoreom<br>Neon jakku andari nal geoya nae apeuro wa eoseo hwanaeboryeom  
>Nae seksihan georeum ni meori soge balttongeul geoneun<br>Eungeunhan seukinship eolgure bichin mot chama jukkkettan ni nunbit

Naruto then sings his part whilst doing his thing whilst Ichigo looks on before performing the chorus again together.  
>[ Lyrics from: lyricst/trouble_maker/trouble_ ]  
>Naruto<br>Galsurok gipi deo ppajeodeureo  
>Alsurok niga deo mame deureo Baby<br>Amuraedo ni saenggage chwihaennabwa Lady  
>I never never never stop!<p>

Both:Niga nareul itjji mothage jakku ni apeseo tto  
>Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoseonal su eoptdorok<br>Ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli taranabeoryeo  
>Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!<br>Trouble Maker!  
>Naruto: Trouble Maker!<br>Ichigo:Trouble Maker!  
>Naruto: Trouble Maker!<br>Ichigo:Trouble Maker!  
>During this bit, Naruto circles round Ichigo whilst singing his part. Ichigo then turns and wraps his arms around Naruto.<br>Naruto: Eotteoke neol nae mame damadul su inneunji  
>(Trouble Maker)<br>Ichigo: Geunyang nae mami ganeundaero ijen  
>Naruto: I never never stop!<br>Both:Meomchul su eopsseo

Both of them then dance together (substituting for Naruto's solo dance in the video)  
>Both:<br>Niga nareul itjji mothage jakku ni apeseo tto  
>Ni mam jakku naega heundeureo beoreonal su eoptdorok<br>Ni ipsureul tto humchigo meolli taranabeoryeo  
>Nan Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!<br>Trouble Maker!  
>Naruto: Trouble Maker!<br>Ichigo: Trouble Maker!  
>Naruto: Trouble Maker!<br>Ichigo: Trouble Maker!

The entire crowd roars as they finish their performance. The camera shifted its focus first to the Arrancar family screaming and cheering for them. Isshin comforted Minamoto as he shed a tear of joy much to the amusement of Dragon and Charles. The ladies in the family were busy chatting away with excitement at what they just witnessed. Perhaps the one person that was so uptight about everything was Renji Abarai, Ichigo's ex who was seated at the back and looked greatly uncomfortable as he still missed his Ichi. Rukia seemed to notice this as she whispered to Orihime. "See, you never know what's good till it's gone." This seemed to be the topic of the night as so many celebrities were also talking about Renji since news got out about a couple of months earlier around the time of Ichigo's comeback that he cheated on Ichigo. "Wonder how he's gonna take this." murmured Uryu. "It's his fault. Who told him to cheat?" Sakura hissed. "She's got a point there." said Sasuke.

Byakuya shook his head in disgust. Renji shouldn't have done what he did. He should have held on to the treasure that is Ichigo. Now Ichigo is happy with another man and there's nothing he can do about.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

_**Had to stop it there *ducks broken bottles from angry fans. Sorry guys. Nevertheless, stay tuned. More surprises await you.**_


	8. Black Pearl

**Sorry for not updating. Shit always happens. Anyways, here is the latest chapter. The song used here is Black Pearl by Exo. I don't own that song or any of the songs I have used or referenced in this fic. All rights belong to their various owners and labels.**

"Ready boys?" asked Aizen. The boys nodded. After the announcing their comeback at the Animex Awards, the pressure is on to deliver an album that would live up to expectations. They have already recorded 30 songs and still have a long way to go before the expected deadline which is in August. For that reason, they chose to skip the rest of the awards ceremony and head to the studio at 2 in the , Natsu and Light came late as Light had to do some last minute check-ups before leaving the hospital.

Pretty damn early, but that's the drill. Besides in contrast to their strong vibrant image, they aren't exactly party animals. Aizen then plays the song they had just finished recording.

Ichigo- _She's my black pearl, She's my_

_black pearl_

_Jidoneun pilyo eobseo nae mami neol_

_garikyeo_

_Gal giri heomnanhaedo ijjeumeseo_

_geureohgen mothanda_

Naruto-_ Han shido tteoreojyeo ijeobon_

_jeoki eobtneunde_

Lelouch-_ Jeo meolri supyeongseon_

_kkeute neoye moseubeul bol su_

_ittdamyeon_

As soon as chorus starts, Ichigo starts doing a silly dance. The others look on laughing

_[All] Nan docheul olryeo kkeutkkaji_

_barame nal shidgo oh oh oh~_

_Gichireojin sumyeonye yodongeul_

_jaewo_

_Eodum soge pin kkot bada wie tteun_

_dal_

_Bimil gateun geu got my beautiful_

_black pearl_

_Eodum soge pin kkot bada wie tteun_

_dal_

_Bimil gateun geu got my beautiful_

_black pearl_

Light-_Shiljaehagin haneun geonji_

_hyeonshilgwaneun dongtteoreojin_

(Ichigo- _Kkumgwa isang sogeul_

_hemaego ittna)_

_Shinhwa soge sal geotman gateun oh_

_naye yeoshina shiganeul hechigo neol_

_chajaga_

Luffy-_Yeongwonhan geotdeureun_

_mideobon jeoki eobtneunde_

Natsu-_ Geutorok ganjeolhage na_

_barawottdeon neol dahge_

_dwindamyeon_

All-_ Nan docheul olryeo kkeutkkaji_

_barame nal shidgo oh oh oh ~_

_Gichireojin sumyeonye yodongeul_

_jaewo_

_Eodum soge pin kkot bada wie tteun_

_dal_

_Bimil gateun geu got my beautiful_

_black pearl_

_Eodum soge pin kkot bada wie tteun_

_dal_

_Bimil gateun geu got my beautiful_

_black pearl_

Ichigo-_Pokpungi morachineun ajjilhan_

_sunganedo_

_Baetmeoril dolrijima hanghaereul_

_meomchujima_

Luffy- _I jeongdoe geobeul_

_meokgo molleonal jul arattdamyeon_

_shijakjwo haji anhattda_

_Noreul gamchwonoheun badaye_

_jangnanen gikkeoi naega matseojunda_

All-_ Geochireojin sumyeonye_

_yodongeul jaewo, Geochireojin_

_sumyeonye yodongeul jaewo,_

_Geochireojin sumyeonye yodongeul_

_jaewo_

Naruto-_She's my black pearl oh~_

All-_Nan haneure tteun taeyanggwa_

_daseot gaeye daeyang oh oh oh~_

_Chanranhage bitnaneun geunyeoreul_

_hyanghae_

_Jiteun angae soge nopeun pado wie_

_Heurithage bichin my beautiful black_

_pearl_

_Gipeun chimmuk soge seulpeun_

_seonyul wie_

_Hyemihage deulrin my beautiful black_

_pearl_

Ichigo-_ She's my beautiful black pearl_

"Now this is a serious banger guys." said Aizen with a proud smile on his face. The boys grinned. "You know, I think we should make this our lead single." said Natsu. Their leader grinned. "Agreed." "Hear Hear." said Naruto, Lelouch and Luffy. Aizen smirked. "It's a deal then."

**Trust me, there's nothing more epic than their comeback. Light suffered a severe back injury that caused him to be on hiatus for months. Natsu on the other hand enlisted in the army. Things are gonna be interesting now that all 6 members are back together.**


	9. Kill Bill

**After trolling their fans, the boys finally release the lead single of their comeback album. The song used here is Kill Bill by Brown Eyed Girls. Ps: I don't own the song or characters so don't sue me.**

A orange-haired figure is seen on his bed having sex with a pretty black-haired guy. Then suddenly, several gunshots are heard and the two bodies slump onto the floor. The song then begins with an unconscious Ichigo lying down on his sickbed.

[Ichigo] _Nappeun jiseul_

_Jeojilleosseoyo_

_Geureohge nollan nuneuro nal boji_

_mayo_

The boys all dressed in black suits similar to the ones they wore at the Animex Awards, start dancing in the desert. Ichigo has a close-up scene whilst lying down on the bed.

_Yeogiseo da_

_Teoreo noheulkkayo_

_Eojesbam geudae jeonhwa wae an_

_badassgeyo_

Natsu, who is disguised as an eye-patched nurse walks into Ichigo's room. Smirking, he pulls out a syringe and inserts it into a jar of poison. Afterwards, he prepares to kill Ichigo with the poison. Natsu also gets a close-up whilst sitting on chair.

[Natsu] _Sasil bujokhae igeollon_

_Niga naege haessdeon nappeun_

_jisen Oh ~_

Meanwhile, Light is waiting outside a club and also gets a close-up. Back at the hospital, Ichigo finally wakes up and screams upon seeing the syringe. Pulling a katana from under his bed, he unsheathes it and kills Natsu.

[Light] _Neomu dalkomhae jigeum_

_Oh~_

_Neomu danghokseureon neoui geu_

_pyojeong_

Naruto is shown sitting on his desk drinking whisky.

[Naruto]_ Nuga deo niga naega_

_nappeulkka_

_Nahante jal geollyeosseo neo mariya_

Lelouch is in the restroom in a club washing his face. Then suddenly, someone grabs his head and smashes his face against the wall before throwing him on the floor. He cowers with fear as he comes in contact with a smirking Ichigo.

[Lelouch] _Nuga deo niga naega,apeulkka_

_Geureohge salji mara neo mariya_

Luffy walks into a building with a girl in his arm.

[Luffy] _Honja bogin neomu_

_Akkaun iriya_

_Neoui muneojin moseup_

[Ichigo]_ Don't you wanna kill me?_

Ichigo then pulls down his binoculars and walks away.

[Naruto] _Ije sijagiya_

_Ajik meon giriya_

_Jogeum deo baewoya dwae_

_Neo mariya_

Light enters his car and closes the door then suddenly, the car blows up. The crowd screams with terror and flees the scene, Ichigo merely smirked evilly and walked off.

[Lelouch] _Wae naege_

_Ireosinayo_

_Geu mari geudae ibe oreul_

_maringayo_

_Yeogiseo da_

_Teoreobolkkayo_

_Geudaega nugu nugu nugul_

_ullyeossneunji_

[Ichigo]_ Jigeumkkaji neo_

_manmanhageman_

_sangdaehaessdeon eolgul_

_banbanhan aewan_

_Dalla na junbihan banui banuiban_

_do an han geoya ne jaepan_

[Light] _Hana, dul, set, net iri on~_

_Naega yeoreul segi jeone eoseo on~_

Luffy is busy walking out when he suddenly falls to the ground. When we take a closer look, we notice that he is covered in blood, courtesy of Ichigo's handywork.

[Luffy] _Naege bilji ma ajigeun~_

_Ani beolsseobuteo ul geot kkajiya_

[Natsu] _Nuga deo niga naega_

_nappeulkka_

_Nahante jal geollyeosseo neo mariya_

_Nuga deo niga naega apeulkka_

_Geureohge salji mara neo mariya_

[Ichigo] _Honja bogin neomu_

_Akkaun iriya_

_Neoui muneojin moseup_

[Luffy]_ Don't you wanna kill me?_

The close-up scenes and dance sequence are shown again.

[Lelouch]_ Ije sijagiya_

_Ajik meon giriya_

_Jogeum deo baewoya dwae_

_Neo mariya_

[Ichigo]_ Hey_

_Ijen nwajulge_

_Issneun him da haeseo meolli_

_ttwieoga_

[Naruto] _Hey_

_Yeogikkajiya_

_Bichamhan ni moseup yeongwonhi_

_gieokhalge_

[Lelouch] _Ttwieo darana sumi chal_

_ttaekkaji modeun geon dan hana,_

_niga han daesgaji_

_Neo jom bwara bwa michil geosman_

_gatji nunmure kosmure kkol han_

_beon sanapji Woah_

_Igeoneun aradwo niga naege_

_jwossdeon momyeolgwa suchi_

_E bihamyeon eorim ban puneochi Do_

_anya geureonikka aecheoreom ulji_

_jom ma_

Ichigo then walks into a dojo wearing the trademark yellow Kill Bill Jumpsuit. Naruto who also happened to be there turned around and faced him.

[Natsu]_ Idaero iyagiga kkeutilkka_

_Maeum da nohjineun ma neo mariya_

_Tto dasi nae nune neon japhilkka_

_Nunape ttuiji mara neo mariya_

[Light]_ Boijido anhge_

_Deullijido anhge_

_Ireumdo bakkwobeoryeo_

[Ichigo] _Don't you wanna kill me?_

Then a couple of black-clad ninjas charged at Ichigo. Pulling his sword out, he charged at them and slaughtered them. Then finally, he and Naruto became the last men standing. Before Ichigo could attack, Naruto pulled out a pistoil and shot Ichigo in the heart.

Ichigo then falls to the ground. Making sure his ex-lover is dead, he bends down to take a good look. Seizing the opportunity, Ichigo stabs him in the chest,killing him. Standing up, he staggers out of the dojo.

[Lelouch] _Jobeun sesangiya_

_Swipjin anheul kkeoya_

_Sarangeun pogihagil_

_Neo mariya_

After seeing the video, Renji passes out."RENJI!" Screamed Ikkaku as he shook his friend's unconscious body. Byakuya merely shook his head. "It's just a mere video Abarai." He said rather curtly.

**Ichigo is the Bride here whilst Bill is Naruto, judging from the final confrontation. These boys won't kill us fanboys and girls.**


	10. Good Luck

**Kyuubi perform a special medley of their hits at Animex Champion (yeah you guessed right, an anime parody of Show Champion) in order to promote their new album. They also perform a new never before heard song that has never been released before.**

**The songs used here are:**

**Beast- Good Luck**

**EXO-K-Mama**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the characters. All rights reserved to the artistes and the mangakas**

Ichigo takes in a deep breath as he adjusts his mike. Every time they have to perform, they are always nervous as they want to do well in front of their fans. "You ok Ichi?" Naruto asks as he pats the leader on the shoulder. "We'll be alright. As long as we get support from our fans then everything's alright." He says. Ichigo smiled slightly at those words.

Trust Naruto to ease his mind in moments like this. Meanwhile, Lelouch and Light were going through the choreography. "Lulu just keeps getting better each day." Light comments. The older idol chuckled. "I guess years of improvement has helped me get this far."

Meanwhile, Luffy and Natsu are busy chatting with Suzaku and Ciel, their labelmates and members of Spider who are coincidentally rounding off promotional activities for their mini album. "So you're gonna surprise the fans with a new song huh?" Suzaku asked. Luffy nodded. "Yeah. The song is actually like 3 years old. It was meant to be in our 4th mini album but it didn't fit into the concept so we decided to bring it back."

Ciel grinned. "I heard it when they re-recorded it. Completely different from the original version." He said. The stage assistant pokes her head through the door. "Kyuubi you're up." Upon hearing this, they scrambled to the stage. "Gambatte!" Ciel and Suzaku shouted.

Before hitting the stage, they place their hands over each other's and say,"Kyuubi sanju!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment we have all been waiting for! The comeback of all comebacks. Give it up for the one and only, Kyuubi!" The fans scream as their attention focuses on the stage where the boys are on standby.

Ichigo steps forward and begins to sing. The fans scream more as they suddenly realise that the song is a new song.

[Ichigo] _Why why you leave me alone baby_

_I'm still still loving you_

_Neon jigeum nareul dugo tteonagajiman_

_Haengbokhagil baralge_

The other members moved forward and join Ichigo who steps backwards for Lelouch as they begin the dance sequence of the song.

[Lelouch] _Neon ipbeoreutcheoreom hangsang_

_naege malhaetji_

_Eonjenga ol neowa naui_ ([Ichigo] _majimageul_)

_Nan ipbeoreutcheoreom hangsang neoege_

_malhaetji_

_Naega hal su inneun modeun geol dahae neol_

_jikindago_

[Natsu] (_I wanna_) _hold you tight make you_

_mine never leave me alone_

_Neo hanaman baraneunde nan geugeomyeon_

_chungbunhande_

[Light] _Gyeolgugen modeun ge eogeutna_

_beoryeosseo_

_Ireon nareul dugo tteonagani wae_

[Naruto] _Good luck baby good luck to you_

_kkok haengbokhaeya hae_

_Neoman boneun nal neo hanabakke eopdeon_

_nal dugo tteonagatdamyeon_

[Ichigo] _Good luck baby good luck to you_

_nugureul mannado_

_Nega naege namgin sangcheomankeum neon_

_deo haengbokhaeya hae_

[Luffy] _I hate you love you haruedo myeot_

_beon up and down feels like an elevator_

_Heal me i'm heartsick there ain't no cure for_

_my disease_

_Neodeolleodeolhae nan neo ttaemune nega_

_namgin sangcheoui keugineun ganeumi an_

_dwae_

_Ireon sanghwange nan neol wihae du soneul_

_moeune i pray for ya good luck to ya_

[Natsu] _(I wanna) hold you tight make you_

_mine never leave me alone_

_Neo hanaman baraneunde nan geugeomyeon_

_chungbunhande_

[Light] _Gyeolgugen modeun ge eogeutna_

_beoryeosseo_

_Ireon nareul dugo tteonagani wae_

[Naruto] _Good luck baby good luck to you_

_kkok haengbokhaeya hae_

_Neoman boneun nal neo hanabakke eopdeon_

_nal dugo tteonagatdamyeon_

[Ichigo] _Good luck baby good luck to you_

_nugureul mannado_

_Nega naege namgin sangcheomankeum neon_

_deo haengbokhaeya hae_

[Natsu] _Deo haengbokhaeya hae igeo_

_hanamaneun algo ga_

_Namankeum neol saranghal saram eopdan geol_

[Ichigo] _Nan neoege manheun ibyeol jung_

_hanagetjiman_

_Neon naege cheoeumija majimagin geor_

[Light] _Good luck baby good luck to you_

_kkok haengbokhaeya hae_

_Neoman boneun nal neo hanabakke eopdeon_

_nal dugo tteonagatdamyeon_

[Lelouch] _Good luck baby good luck to you_

_nugureul mannado_

_Nega naege namgin sangcheomankeum neon_

_deo haengbokhaeya hae_

As soon as they finish their performance, the fans scream. The screams get louder as they begin to sing their breakthrough hit; the one song that paved the way for their eventual success and made them The Nation's Idol group.

[All]_Careless_

_Careless_

_Shoot anonymous_

_Anonymous_

_Heartless_

_Mindless_

_No one who care about me_

[Lelouch]_ Irheobeorin chae_

_Oemyeonhaneun geot gata_

_Chameul subakke eobseo_

_Nuneul gamjiman~_

Ichigo steps forward as they begin the famous dance break at the beginning.

[Light]_ MAMA ijen naege daedaphaejwo_

_Wae saramdeuri dallajyeonneunji_

_Areumdaun sijeoriraneunge jonjaehagin_

_haenneunji~_

[Naruto]_ Ije deoneun saranghaneun beopdo_

_ijeotgo_

_Baeryeohaneun mamdo irheotgo_

_Deungeul dollin chaero saragagi bappeungeol_

[All]_Ingmyeongui gamyeone gamchwotdeon sarui_

_gadeukhan jilsi_

_Kkeuteul bwado baegopeun deutan_

[Light]_ Ijen manjokhae_

[All]_Urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka_

_Sotonghaji anheulkka_

_Saranghaji anheulkka_

_Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo_

_Bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon doendago_

_malhaeyo MAMA, MAMA_

[Ichigo]_ Eonjengabuteo urin seumateuhan gamoge_

_jabaljeogeuro gatyeo_

[Natsu]_ Ogwa iro mandeun dijiteore nae_

_ingyeogeul matgyeo_

[Luffy]_ Geogin saengmyeongdo_

_gamjeongdo ttadeutamdo eopgo eoneo_

_sseuregiman nadwingguneun sangmakhan_

_beolpan_

[Lelouch]_ Nari galsurok_

_Oeroumman deohaejyeo_

_Uriga inganil su bakke eomneun geon_

_Sangcheo batneun geot~_

[All]_Mannago soneul japgo neukkimyeo hamkke_

_ulgo utgo (_[Ichigo] _Yeah~Yeah)_

_Darmagago seoro yeongyeoldwae_

[Light]_ Dorikigo sipdamyeon~_

_Urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka_

_Sotonghaji anheulkka_

_Saranghaji anheulkka_

_Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo_

_Bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon doendago_

_malhaeyo MAMA, MAMA_

_Turnback_

The fans scream as they begin the other dance break in the song. Natsu then does a little backflip, prompting Ichigo to do the shouting-rap part.

[Ichigo]_ Jukgo, jugigo_

_Ssaugo oechigo_

_Igeon jeonjaengi aniya_

[Luffy]_Dowajwoyo MA-MA-MA-MA, MA-MA-MA-MA_

_Turn back_

_Kkaedatge MA-MA-MA-MA, MA-MA-MA-MA_

_Rolling back_

[Ichigo]_ Bakgo chigo pyeoneul nanugo ssaugo_

_Igeon geimdo aniya_

[Luffy]_Dowajwoyo MA-MA-MA-MA, MA-MA-MA-MA_

_Turn back_

[Lelouch]_ Yeah~_

_Careless_

_Careless (_[Ichigo] _MAMA)_

_Shoot anonymous_

_Anonymous (_[Ichigo] _MAMA)_

_Heartless_

_Mindless (_[Ichigo] _MAMA)_

_No one who care about me (_[Ichigo] _MAMA)_

[Naruto]_ Sarme heorakdoen chukbokbadeun_

_naldeure gamsahago_

_Maeil saeroun inyeondeureul mandeulgo_

[Light]_ Kkaejyeobeorin maeume boda_

_gippeun sarangeul_

_Modu hamkke useul su_

_Itdamyeon~_

[All]_Urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka_

_Sotonghaji anheulkka_

_Saranghaji anheulkka_

_Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo_

_Bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon doendago_

_malhaeyo MAMA, MAMA_

_Careless_

_Careless_

_Shoot anonymous_

_Anonymous_

_Heartless_

_Mindless_

_No one who care about me_

Upon ending on a high note, the boys quickly scramble to backstage. "Way to go guys!" says C.C. The rest of the Arrancar family gathered round and clapped and cheered for their sempaiis. "That was awesome!" says Sasuke who came over to watch them do their thing. The boys grinned. "That was quite a workout." says Ichigo.

Naruto smirks as he loops a hand around his boyfriend's waist and kisses his neck. Ichigo blushed. "Honey not in public!" he whined,making everyone laugh. "Get a room you two." Grimmjow teases. Ichigo buries his face in Naruto's chest. "Now that kaa-chan and tou-chan have gotten together,who's next?" Alois asked. The rest of the band stared pointedly at the two maknaes who blushed bright red.

**Author's Note: Hehehe. These boys always crack me up a lot. .More IchiNaru as for the others, you'll find out their significant others. I decided not to put any smut here so as to save your precious fangirl hearts. Two hotties like that doing the do is enough to kill anybody so I shall spare y'all for now but still prepare yourselves.**


End file.
